reids wife kidnapped
by peetalover2015
Summary: this is about Reid being a father and he also has a wife that has been kidnapped
1. Chapter 1

Criminal minds fanfic

this is my first story so I hope people will enjoy this. I am also thankful if people will leave reviews and if they are loving the story or areas that I can improve.

I don't known anything it all belongs to criminal minds

chapter 1

It was a dull, Monday morning the first person that walked into the bullpen was Dr Spencer Reid. He was dripping wet but he didn't care. He set his bag onto his desk and discarded his wet gear. He was wearing a gold chain around his neck that had a wedding ring on it. His coffee sense was kicking in, to control it he went to the coffee machine. He put enough sugar in it to feed an army. He was so deep in this thoughts over what happened over the weekend, he didn't realise that JJ walked to the coffee machine. He turned around and there he saw JJ. She startled him. "JJ you scared me" she said "sorry Spencer, where was you on Saturday?" "oh sorry I forgot to tell you it was an emergency, family stuff can't really talk about it" he was thinking oh no she has rumbled me and found out my secret. She has just noticed the chain around hi neck that had the ring on it and before she could question him about since he only wore a watch, the unit chief Aaron Hotchner came out of his office and called the BAU team into the conference room. Garcia was just getting everything ready when everyone walked into the room. As soon as everyone was sat down she started to present the case. "this has been flagged as a high priority case from the LVPD, they have a missing cop, her name is Holly Laking and she was also a graduate from the FBI academy." When Garcia said her name Reid's face dropped, and all he kept thinking about was Holly and where she could be. He said "she has a year old daughter, she is slightly asthmatic and she also diabetic. Has anyone seen her?" The team was surprised when he said this. Rossi piped up and said "how do you know this and if you say its because your a genius, so help me God." " she is my daughter" the team looked surprised. Hotch said "if you are telling the truth then I need to take you off the case." "the unsub has my daughter and my partner I'm not just going to sit here and wait for the news, I'm coming with." the team looked startled, there was the father that Reid was. The team left on the jet for Las Vegas.

Please review about what you liked and what don't you like about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Would anyone be my beta for this please to check it over PM me if you are interested**

The team is on the way to Las Vegas. All Reid can think about was his wife and his one year old that was left on the streets possibly fighting for her life. He pulled out the picture that he keeps in his wallet. He was looking at it for so long that he didn't notice that Morgan sat down. He looked over his shoulder and said "she looks a cutie isn't she?" Reid responded with "she is the light of my life, I never thought that a little girl would wrap her hands around my finger." "her name is Sarah Jane"

When the rest of the team sat down, his mind went back to BAU mode. They were discussing the case with Garcia, they kept asking him difficult questions, such as "who has a grudge against her, or why do they have a motive for taking her." Holly's work is with the homeless kids on the street. She was one herself as her mum and dad died in a car accident when she was 6 with her in the back, she escaped with a few cuts and bruises. She was shipped between care homes to care homes, then when she was eleven she escaped the one she was at, and left to go and live on the streets.

If she didn't meet her current adoptive family then she wouldn't have met Reid and also she wouldn't have this beautiful daughter that is still missing. The team landed in Las Vegas and then they went straight to the police station. When they arrived there they all split up. When Hotch introduced the team the lead detective called Daniel Boot said "Reid as in Holly's partner, and Sarah Jane's father." "Yeah, why have you seen Sarah?" "Yes she has been taken to the hospital." Hotch said " OK, heso Reid go to the hospital it will be better if you were there for your daughter, but I will want to have a word about keeping it a secret, the rest of you will go around and have a look at the neighbourhood that she was last seen" Daniel said "let me drive you to the hospital." "thanks" Reid replied.

When they arrived at the hospital, he thanked the detective for bringing him here and he went to the front desk to ask where she was. He said when he went to the front desk was "excuse me I'm Dr Spencer Reid, can you tell me the room where Sarah Jane Laking is please?" she replied saying "why is the FBI interested in a little girl?" Just as he was going to say that it is my daughter the doctor that delivered her a year ago came and greeted him and asked if he saw Holly. He hasn't seen her. When he told him that Sarah Jane was in a critical conditions because she hasn't had her glucose tablets and also that she hasn't had her inhaler.

When he went to the room all he saw was his daughter, he didn't take any notice of all the wires that were around her and the heart monitor that is on her. All he could feel is his eyes well up and feel a silent tear, he was thinking that he will get the person responsible for doing this to his family.


	3. Chapter 3

thank you to my wonderful beta for going through this and making improvements. The next chapter will be up soon, I've just got lots of homework to do.

Chapter Three

I woke up from my long slumber with a headache; three major questions circling around my head.

'Where was I?'

'Where was my daughter?'

'How was Spencer taking the news?'

I felt sick; immediately wishing that Spencer was with me.

I blink my eyes open and I try to adjust to my environment. It's cold, temperature-wise and I'm almost freezing; the fabric on my clothes aren't nearly thick enough to keep me warm.

The room has chains on the side of the walls, and there's a lot of dried blood on the floor. I'd say that I'm in a slaughterhouse. An old abandoned slaughterhouse.

I'm chained to a small worn mattress, that has been placed in the middle of the room for my convenience. What a convenience though, right? Half of the springs are missing and the whole thing is covered in dust.

I try to sit up and see my surroundings a bit better, but my chains hold me back, and I fail to succeed.

Suddenly, a door creaks and slams shut. The noises make me jump and my eyes begin to slightly water with fear.

This guy enters the room.

Since I know that Spencer's team call captors the behavioural profiling name of 'Unknown Subject' or 'Unsub', I'll call him an UnSub too.

This guy, this UnSub walks over to me.

'Good, you're up' he tells rolls an eye and he seems mad at me. I'm scared of his tone of voice.

Then, he smiles seductively.

With my heart continuing to beat fast in my throat, I try to writhe and wiggle away. But, my chains keep holding me exactly where he wants me, and I'm stuck.

'Dont go anywhere' he whispers, keeping me still.

And that was when I realised that I recognised him.

His name is Chris Bignell and he's one of the homeless people who I used to work with. I remember him.

He was twelve years old when we first heard about him, and he was a bit of a gang monkey. He fell in with all the wrong crowds, and he was used as a gang pawn. He got the gang drugs for them, he was always asked to start fights with the wrong people, and he was the one performing all of the first hits.

And I didn't feel so scared anymore of him.

It was the gang who made Chris who he was. It was never his own decision. I knew that if I could feel empathy and sympathy for Chris, maybe, he could feel it for me too and then he could let me go.

'You're Chris, aren't you?' I questioned him, and he paused; surprised that I had figured out who he was. He nodded, and then he leaned down to my level and wiped his fingers over my lips.

'I know who you are too' he told me. And then he gave me his proposition.

He wanted me to leave Spencer and marry him instead. He wanted me to take Sarah Jane with me and he wanted the three of us to become a family.

And I knew that I would get out alive, if I did what he wanted.

But, I'd never leave Spencer. Never in a million years. There was no way that I'd take any of that, I'd never choose to be with Chris. Never someone like Chris.

I knew how his mind worked, he was living in a fantasy. He wanted happiness and he wanted it from me.

And he wasn't going to get it from me, which would lead him to kill me.

I just closed my eyes at the offer; trying to force myself into unconsciousness so that I could just escape from everything that had happened, so that I could just escape from all of the horrors.

I thought about Spencer and Sarah Jane, and how they'd cope, and what they'd do if Chris decided to take my life.

I opened my eyes again.

Chris was still beside me, with a smile plastered on his face and a hammer by his side.

He was waiting for my answer.

On one hand, I'd be dead. And on the other side, I would still be alive. But, either way, I'd have to say goodbye to Spencer. And I didn't want that.

'What do you think, my Holly?' Chris gently pressed his fingers to my lips again, and traced over them.

And I didn't know what to say. What could I say?

(Meanwhile)

Sarah Jane was starting to gain consciousness, slowly, but surely. She was aware of her surrounding, the cords and all that. But, she didn't seem to know who was in the room with her. She looked really tired and her eyes were still closed; considering her situation it was probably better that her eyes were closed.

Spencer was sitting at her side, receiving calls from Hotch every five minutes.

It was a bad environment that the team were in; gangs and drug dealers/users. The phone calls were just so that the team could have more information about Holly's job and her entails. And the team were as worried about Sarah Jane as Reid was, so the phone calls were a bit of a medical update too.

Reid was so deep in thought, he didn't even know how much coffee he had consumed. Nor did he hear the door open behind him.

He assumed it was just a doctor coming in to check on Sarah Jane; who else could it be? He only acknowledged the person's presence when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as he felt he touch, he spun around; fright and surprised.

It was JJ.

'Hey, Spence. I didn't mean to scare you like that' she apologized.

He just shrugged, forgiving her, and she sat down on a chair beside him.

'How come you didn't tell me that you had a daughter?' JJ wondered.

Reid bit his lip; he'd never really seen the situation from JJ's perspective before. The blonde was heartbroken.

Reid was the godfather of JJ's son, so JJ probably thought that she deserved to know about Reid's children too, it worked both ways, you know?

He was about to respond when JJ pointed to his neck and the chain placed around it, 'And why do you have a chain around your neck?'.

'Holly and I got married when we found out she was pregnant' he admitted, and he pointed to the ring which hung from the chain, 'And that's my wedding ring'.

JJ nodded, and then her phone rang; signifying that she had to return to the rest of the team. She said goodbye and she left the room.

She was upset that Reid didn't tell her the truth about everything in the first place, but now that she knew about Holly and Sarah Jane, she got over it. The past was in the past, after all.

After JJ was gone, Reid snapped his chain and took it off his neck. He took the ring off, and he placed it into his left ring finger.

Now that the secret was out, there was no point in hiding from it anymore.


End file.
